Popular
by Starwolf411
Summary: When males between the ages of 30-45 all with the same M.O. show up dead in the rural area of Kingsville, Texas, the team worries that a killer is willing to go to great lengths to get to whoever hurt them. **I suck as summaries, but hopefully you'll enjoy the story**rated M just in case for language and mature themes in later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic literally ever and I love Criminal Minds so it just sort of fell into place. I tried to pace it as if it were an actuall episode but whether or not I achieved that is up to you. Please review and remember it's my first try! New chapters posted soon! **

**I promise to include action, but the first part is always a LITTLE boring! Just bear with me!**

* * *

"Yea Julia, I got the pretzels. Yes. The cream-coated ones that Tammi likes? Yes. Alright then. I'll see you soon then. Kiss Tammi goodnight from papa ok? Ok, I love you. Bye." John hung up his cell phone then shifted his two bags to reach into his pocket for his keys. One of the bags instantly fell from his arms and broke onto the ground.

"Shit!" He muttered in frustration, kneeling down and setting the other bag on the ground. Luckily the bag that fell contained only a few boxes of fruit snacks, some large pretzel bags and a few cases of mac n'cheese. The eggs and other breakable items were in the other bag.

"Excuse me, would you like some help?" John looked up and smiled politely.

"I'm good. It's just a few boxes. Thank you though." He went back to his work as the stranger turned to walk away. Suddenly a shot rang out and John screamed as the stranger fell to the ground, blood forming around his body from the bullet in his head.

* * *

**BAU Office**

**Morning  
**

"Good morning baby girl." Agent Derek Morgan smiled as the colorful tech analyst, Penelope Garcia entered the building.

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." She replied as he chuckled and went to the break room for some coffee. Dr. Reid was there adding cream to his mixture.

"Morning Reid." Morgan smiled at the young doctor.

"Hey Morgan." Reid answered. "Better hurry up. JJ wants us in the conference room in five minutes." Morgan nodded and the two profilers left the room with their morning brews and headed to the conference room where Rossi, Prentiss, and Hotch had already sat down. Soon after, Garcia and JJ entered.

"Good you're all here. Sorry about the delay. Anyway, the area outside Kingsville, Texas is having some trouble and they called us in because of one interesting aspect of the case." JJ started as she handed out case files.

"How so?" Hotch asked.

"Because according to statements, there was a witness at almost every crime scene, but no one has managed to get a composite sketch going or anything." JJ started going through the pictures on the screen as the team watched.

A picture of a young man appeared on the screen with brown hair and eyes. "This is Michael Chast. He was shot almost point blank range while leaving a store at a gas station." Another picture appeared. "Travis Simmel was shot in the head as well, also leaving a gas station."

"They look relatively the same; both men have brown hair and brown eyes." Reid pointed out.

"The third victim is just like that." JJ said, showing him on the screen. "Robert Timmins was shot in a grocery store parking lot last night while stopping to help someone."

"All these victims are shot in the head at point blank range in public areas, but no one manages to see anything?" Morgan shook his head. "Doesn't make sense."

"Well according to statements, Michael Chast was shot by someone with short black hair, a slightly pointed nose and small stature. Travis Simmel was shot by someone with longer blonde hair and green eyes with raised cheek bones, and unfortunately the only witness to the Robert Timmins murder had a panic attack and wasn't able to see anything." JJ clicked her remote again and the projector turned off.

"Kingsville is a rural area. In fact, it hardly shows on the map." Prentiss observed. "There's a possibility that it's a local."

"Look how close it is to Corpus Christi." Rossi pointed out. "If the unsub is local, they most likely need to go to the city for supplies. Wigs and colored contacts, ammo, the likes of which probably won't be found in the town. We need to look at the crime scenes to see how close they are between the two areas."

"Let's go then. We might be facing a killer on a psychotic break and who knows when he'll kill again." Hotch stood up. The rest of the team soon followed and began packing up the files. "On the plane in thirty minutes."

* * *

**Kingsville, Texas**

**Home of Leslie Procter and two children  
**

"Amanda! Tyler! Get out here right now!" Leslie Procter called down the hallway of her apartment toward her two children, 17-year old Amanda and 15-year old Tyler. Amanda was the first to show up, her blonde curls bouncing as she walked.

"I'm up mom. Katy's coming to walk with me to school, so I'm going to head out to the mailboxes to meet her. Later!" With that, Amanda was gone.

"Tyler!" Leslie called again. Finally, her son lazily walked into the tiny kitchen, his black dyed hair hanging in his face.

_Police ask all Kingsville residents to please stay cautious at night, don't travel alone, and if you have any information regarding the shootings, please call our tip line. You will remain anonymous. Police believe that…_

"Tyler Procter stop watching the TV for two seconds and listen to me!" Leslie called to her son. Tyler looked away, but finally answered.

"Yea mom?"

"Let me see your eyes." She commanded. Tyler scowled but refused to look at his mother.

"Whatever alright? I'm wearing the contacts. What do you care?" Tyler snapped at her as he grabbed his black jacket and backpack from the counter.

"Honey, he won't find us here." Leslie whispered to her son. "You don't have to change yourself to…"

"Mom I'm not doing it for him ok? I'm doing it cause I like it. I have to go. School is gonna start soon."

"Want me to drive you?" She asked, but he was already out the door. Leslie sighed and went back to cleaning the counters before she had to leave for work. How she hated the man who turned her son into this. Her ex-husband...how long could she run from him? How long could she keep moving her children from place to place? Amanda would start college soon and Tyler was growing more distant, dying his hair and wearing colored contacts to make sure his dad wouldn't be able to spot him.

"Damn you Tim. Look what you've done to our children." She whispered under her breath before turning off the television and getting ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

"According to friends, Michael was a hard working construction worker who lived alone near the edge of town. He was somewhat shy until you got to know him." JJ said as the team discussed the files on the plane.

"That's completely opposite of the second victim, Travis Simmel." Morganslipped a few papers around within the folder. "Says here he frequented bars and clubs and was at the moment unemployed."

"Garcia, can you get us a list of the spots Simmel liked most? Mabye that's where the killer saw him." Hotch turned toward the computer on the table next to him.

"On it!" she smiled warmly as the team continued.

"What about the third victim?" Prentiss asked.

"Robert Timmins was currently living with a friend. He was also unemployed, but he had a job interview the night he died." JJ answered.

"Kingsville has a population of around 26,000. It may be small, but it's unlikely the killer actually knew his victims. He might just be doing it for the thrill." Reid interjected. "In the case of Bryan Holder and Tyler Schomer, they shot at cars from the highway and wern't even thinking about the consequences." he looked up at the team. "it was just fun to them."

"But our unsub isn't shooting sniper style from long distance." Morgan argued. "They're walking past and firing or stopping the victim to talk then taking the shot. They are seeing the victim die right in front of them."

"A sadist maybe?" Rossie wondered aloud. "The victims all look similar and probably represents someone in the unsubs life, probably someone who they believed wronged them somehow."

"They feel wronged enough to kill?" Prentiss asked. Rossi only nodded.

"When we land JJ and I will stay at the statiotoad try to work with Garcia to see how the victims are related besides look. Reid, I want you and Morgan to start with the latest crime scene and try to see if maybe the unsub left anything. Prentiss and Dave, I want you interviewing witnesses. Start with the latest one, John Hammond."

The team all nodded and continued studying the crime files.

* * *

**Kingsville Police Department**

"Tony Chandler, thanks for coming down." a large built man said as he shook hands and greetings were exchanged.

"Is there an area where we can set up and get ahold of our technical analyst?" JJ asked.

"Way ahead of you Mrs. Jareau. Right through here." as Dect. Chandler led the team toward a small room, Prentissstopped at the sight of a small man sitting across the room. He had what she assumed to be his wife and daughter with him and looked in bad shape.

"Is that John Hammond?" she asked.

"Yes mam, he's in pretty bad shape. He's prone to panic attacks and seeing a man shot dead in front of him doesn't help." Chandler answered. Rossi and Prentiss broke away from the rest of the group and walked over to the man who, as they got closer, looked like he hadn't slept since the shooting last night.

"Mr. Hammond?" Rossi strated off slowly. As he looked up, his wife answered.

"My husband has answered all your questions and we've told you people everything. Can't you let him go home now? He needs to rest and his daughter needs him." as she spoke, the small four-year old girl looked up from playing with a doll.

"I'm sorry mam, but we would like to speak to your husband just a but longer then you can go." Prentiss spoke as Rossi led the glaring woman and child away.

"I told you, I didn't see anything." Mr. Hammond spoke in a shaky voice and clenched his hands together.

"I'm not asking if you saw anything. I just want to know what happened." Prentiss smiled at him.

"I was on my way home from work." He started. "Julia called and asked me to get the groceries on my way home. I thought it was ok and went to the nearest spot. As I came out, Julie called to make sure I was alright. She is always worried about my attacks. I told her I was fine and we started talking about groceries. As I hung up, I dropped one of the bags." he hesitated here.

"Mr. Hammond..."

"John, please."

"John, do you remember anything else?"

"Yes. That's when that man came over and offerhim to help me. I turned him down and the next thing I know, I'm covered in his blood and he's dead beside me. That's when my attack happened. I guess one of the clerks called the cops." John shook his head. "It ain't right what happened to him, but agent I gotta know...was that bullet meant for me?"

"The victims all share similar features. Most are brown haired and brown eyes. Your hair is blonde." Prentiss answered. John looked like the weight of the world left him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now." he said, standing.

"Of course." Prentiss stood to and shook his hand. "Thank you for your help." John nodded and left quickly.

"Did you find anything?" Rossi asked as he came back to Emily.

"Nothing he hasn't told police." She responded. "What about the wife?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He answered. "So we're back to square one..."

* * *

**Home of Leslie Procter**

**8:00 p.m.**

"Amanda, have you seen your brother today?" Leslie asked as her daughter watched tv.

"No."

"Do you know when he came home from school?"

"No."

"Then where..." Leslie faltered as Tyler walked into the apartment. "Young man, where have you been?"

Tyler looked up at his mom and shook some of the hair out of his face. "Out."

"Well I can see that." She snapped back. "I thought I told you to be home early now."

"Why?" Tyler narrowed his eyes at his mother. Leslie then noticed that the tv had been turned down as Amanda was listening to.

"Because I'm the mother and I say so!" Leslie hoped her voice didn't sound as unstable as she thought it did.

Tyler couldn't take it.

"No mom it's because Dads out there and you didn't tell us!" he shouted back. "I'm so sick of running! You said he wouldn't come here! You lied!"

"Tyler..." Leslie hesitated and the apartment went quiet as the tv was turned off. Amanda stood up.

"We know he's back mom. He escaped from the police Two weeks ago.". Amanda looked close to tears.

"I...you knew? I was just trying to protect you." Leslie felt cornered by her children. "That's enough. Everyone to their rooms. I...I can't discuss this with you right now." Tyler grunted and Amanda only wrapped her arm around her brothers shoulders and led him upstairs. Once gone, Leslie burst into tears.

* * *

"We can leave." Amanda whispered in her brothers ears. "Leave her behind. She doesn't deserve you. She didnt protect you!"

Tylers head was in between his legs as he rocked back and forth, close to tears. "I tried so hard to look different. That sick bastard still found our family."

"He won't find us again." Amanda patted her brothers shoulders. "We'll be safe soon! I know it!"

"I'll never be safe. He broke me." Tyler whispered. Amanda's eyes narrowed as she thought of the man who ran their hell of a family when they were younger.

"No. You can't say that!" Amanda rubbed her brothers back. Then again, it wasn't her that their father had raped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I've been typing on an I-Pad because my laptop fails a lot and due to that, I noticed a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes that drive me crazy! If anybody would like to be a proof reader for the rest of the story I would really appreciate it! Message me and I'll explain more! Thanks a million!**

* * *

**Circle K gas station store**

"So what exactly are we looking for here?" Morgan asked aloud as the black SUV turned into the station.

"Anything really. These kills are planned, but only so far. It seems like the unsub just carries a gun with them, sees someone who meets their M.O. and fires." Reid answered as he got out of the car and walked over to a closed-off part of the parking lot. Dried blood still lay on the asphalt.

"Garcia checked security footage and it stops at the door. We got nothing." Morgan started walking around the area as Reid examined the blood. "Ok, I'm the unsub." Reid looked up as Morgan began role playing. He points his finger at Reid and jerks it up in a quick motion. "I shoot you and leave a witness? Why? Because I'm not worried about him attacking me so I must be well built enough to be intimidating."

Morgan stopped and shook his head. "No, I'm intimidating because I've got a gun and proven that I'm not afraid to kill someone. Even a teenager could subdue a grown man with that kind of fear. The witness isn't my intended target, so I leave him alone."

"John Hammond has a series panic attack and claims to have passed out when the murder happened which is why he can't remember anything." Reid said

"John Hammond isn't the unsub's target though. He doesn't match the M.O." Morgan said. "The unsub enjoys watching their victims die, but when someone else gets in the crossfire, they probably feel guilty."

"They've left all other witness alive so when John Hammond blacked out, they probably stopped to make sure he's ok. Panic attacks usually happen abruptly and are more sever when the victim believes they can't escape their situation. Prentiss says that Mr. Hammond thought the bullet was for him and that he was going to die." Reid said in the fast speech that his team was used to.

"The ultimate fear." Morgan whispered. "A fear that your going to die and won't be able to do anything about it..."

"Assuming that Hammond's panic attack progressively got worse, he probably started to suffer from a heart attack." Reid started. "The unsub felt guilty that someone else probably might die so they stopped looking at Robert Timmins dying and began to attempt to awake John Hammond."

"Which means that they didn't get to experience the high that they normally do when they kill. So they are more eager than ever to kill again." Morgan flipped open his phone as Reid looked around.

"Hotch, the unsub didn't finish their job with Robert Timmins because they stopped to help John Hammond."

"So they're ready to kill again." Hotch said. "Come back to the station, Garcia's got something."

"Got it." Morgan hung up.

"Morgan..." Reid said from behind.

"Whatcha got kid?" Morgan walked over to where Reid was staring into a street drain.

"There's blood outside this drain." Reid shined a flashlight into the drain. The shallow area shone under the light. And right where Reid was pointing to, a discarded hand gun.

* * *

"Ok so get this, i did some digging and all three victims had one very dirty detail in common." Garcia's voice spoke clearly over the phone as the whole team listened on. Morgan and Reid had returned to the station as police dug out the gun and sent it to forensics. "They were all in the system for one very big detail."

"Which was?" Rossi urged her on.

"They had all been divorced or had stopped paying child support." Garcia said. "Micheal Chast had just lost custody of his kids and instead of fighting for them, he just moved on and abandoned them. Travis Simmel was quiet the dirty party boy because I found out that he would rather spend time in bars then with his kids which prompted his divorce and he just recently stopped paying child support and Robert Timmins was actually trying to gain custody of his only son then did time when the wife called the police saying Robert kidnapped the boy. He did seven years in a federal prison before being released and moved."

"Its no coincidence that these men all had kids that they lost." Morgan said. "There's no way. The unsub probably has a father that abandoned them."

"That explains why the unsub stays to watch them die. He's punishing his father who abandoned them." JJ nodded.

"Thanks Garcia. Call if you find anything else." Hotch said and hung up.

"So we've got an unsub who's on the move right now and looking for someone who abandoned them." Prentiss said as she thought. "That doesn't sound like someone older than 25. Around the early twenties, you stop relying on your parents and start taking care of yourself. Anything older than that doesn't fit right."

"The gun came back to forensics as clean. It had fallen into the storm drain and any fingerprints were destroyed. However there was some blood on the sidewalk that we're still waiting on." Reid said.

"BAU team?" Tony Chandler entered the room. "There's been another murder."

**I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I didn't get to write all I'd like. Next time I update (hopefully tomorrow!) you get to hear the profile and an arrest is made! But there's always a twist. ;) DUN DUN DUUUUN! Thanks for reading! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry for the super late update you guys! I just moved into my dorm at college and its been very hectic! And on top of that, its a newer dorm so the outlets didn't work and I couldn't charge my laptop or I-Pad to write any of the story! But I'm back now and hopefully I didn't lose anybody reading. Ok back to the story and I will definitely try to update faster from now on!**_  
_

* * *

_"Get up." A cold voice pulled Tyler from his sleep. He didn't open his eyes though. He knew who was in his room. "I know your fakin it boy. Get your ass up!" A sudden pain erupted in Tyler's head as his eyes flew open. His father had hit him._

_Again._

_"Timothy! Tim no!" He could hear his mother crying outside the door. Another smaller voice sounded in pain next to his moms. That must be Amanda. _

_"Daddy..." Tyler whispered fearfully. His heart was pumping. "Dadddy...please..."_

"Tyler." His eyes flew open. Amanda stood in front of him, her blond curls brushing his face. "Wanna go out to eat or somethin? Mom's gonna be late."

"No." He mumbled before getting off the arm-chair and heading toward his room. "I just want to be alone."

"Tyler!" Amanda called but his door slammed before he heard her. Amanda let out a large sigh and left the apartment, locking the door behind her, not noticing the blue Honda across the street watching her leave.

* * *

"Jason Hanes." Tony Chandler read from his report as the BAU team stood next to him. "Had a court date today to try to gain custody of his daughter. Police sent to his house when he didn't show."

"The unsub's getting more confident." Hotch observed. "This time they struck inside the victims home rather than a public place. Whoever they're after is in danger."

"Their rage is growing." Reid stated as he circled the body. "They used a kitchen knife to stab Jason instead of a gun. Assuming the gun we found if the unsub's then they no longer have the weapon they prefer and were forced to use anything of convenience, in this case a kitchen knife."

"This killer is organized. Somehow they're finding out that these men have lost their kids. But this particular kill screams disorganization." Morgan said. "And on top of that its drastic overkill. The victim was dead but they kept stabbing. Why?"

"Maybe another stresser?" Rossi suggested. "Something had to set this unsub off to originally begin the kills and now maybe its gotten worse so our unsub feels cornered or stressed."

"In that case..." Prentiss started but stopped as the team exchanged looks.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"They're going to go on a spree." she finished her sentence. "We need to get it out to the press, but we don't have a suitable profile."

"Maybe we do." Reid said. "This is the fourth victim, giving us enough for a geographical region and JJ called ahead to the lab to let them know the blood we found was a priority so we might have the results soon."

"We have the results now." Hotch said looking at his phone. "I just got a text from the lab. They have the blood results and its on its way back to the station. Lets go."

* * *

"Look I don't know anything!" The girl was close to tears, her black hair sticking to her chin as she leaned forward. "I don't even know why I'm here!"

"Because your blood was found at the scene of a murder." Hotch explained coldly. "Explain to me why a teenage girl's blood is at a murder scene."

"Murder scene?" The girl gasped. "I don't know!"

"Miranda, until further notice, your our main suspect." Prentiss said softer than Hotch was. "If you didn't do this..."

"I didn't!" Miranda shouted.

"She's panicked." Morgan observed from behind the window with the rest of the team.

"It's to be understood, i mean she's young and thinks she's way over her head." JJ said. "We have no proof that Miranda Lims did this. Just her blood, but no other evidence to actually place the gun in her hand."

"That's cause it wasn't in her hand." Rossi explained as Hotch and Prentiss continued talking to her. "We know she was there, but what we don't know is why. Right now Hotch is trying to get her to confess to actually being there. Then her story will begin."

"But she's a teenage girl and he's practically yelling at her." Tony interjected. "There's no way she'll tell him."

"We're not trying to get her to tell him." Morgan said. "We're trying to get her to trust Prentiss."

"Why were you at the Circle K store?" Hotch demanded again.

"Come on Hotch ease up." Prentiss demanded. "She's not ready for this."

"Please!" Miranda begged. "I don't know anything! I don't remember being there!"

"Enough of this." Hotch said as he got up and left in anger as Miranda sniffled softly.

"Some guy right?" Emily jerked her head to the door where Hotch just left. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water." Miranda said softly. Once it was brought in, Emily continued.

"Look Miranda, personally I don't believe you shot Robert Timmins." She started.

"I don't even know who that is." Miranda said.

"But we found your blood on our crime scene and so far that's all we got." Prentiss stopped and checked her phone before standing.

"Where are you going?" Miranda asked.

"To check with my team." Prentiss smiled at her before she left.

"I don't understand what that whole scene was for." Tony said. "You said this guy was about to go on a spree..."

"But we need her trust. She might have seen something. Her demeanor shows us that she isn't capable of taking a life." Prentiss said. "I'm going to go back in there in a few minutes."

"I've got the geographical profile ready." Reid entered and the team followed him to a map right outside the room. "Ok, the victim is defiantly a resident because the shootings are close to twenty miles apart." Reid said. "So our unsub most likely lives near the east edge of town as that's where most of the shootings happened. The farthest was the home invasion being twenty-two miles from the border."

"That's still to many houses and apartment complexes to go through." Rossi pointed out. "From the look of it, that's all that area is."

Morgan's phone buzzed in his pocket. "It's Garcia." He said. "Hey baby girl you're on speaker."

"I'll try to keep it PG-13." She answered.

"Whatcha got for us?"

"Well according to my digging, Miranda Lims is a senior at Kingsville High where she's pretty much a loner. Not involved with sports and makes average grades. Nothing about her screams serial killer, though something I thought was interesting was that her Aunt who is also her legal guardian as her parents both died long ago actually works in the Kingsville legal system as a CPS officer." Garcia said.

"Hold on a second there." Prentiss jumped up. "We might have this wrong."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"What if our unsub's a teenager? Garcia said Miranda's aunt worked with child protective services. What if her aunt told her about her cases and that's how our unsub found out about which men lost their kids?"

"But Miranda's low risk. She isn't the type to go shooting men off the street. She's got no motive." Morgan said.

"But if we did a little digging into the school system..." JJ started, "we might find out who she's telling these cases to."

"Hold on, that's still to long of a list. We can't look into the background of every teenager at Kingsville High School." Hotch said.

"We don't have to. Miranda's bound to come out of her shell." Prentiss said. "She was at the last crime scene, maybe the unsub's trying to involve her? Or maybe she's a frightened witness."

"We're ready to give the profile."

* * *

**The unsub we're looking for is a white male, probably a teenager from the recent kill."** Hotch started. **"They probably go to Kingsville High School and might be friends with someone who's getting them access to information about our victims."**

**"This unsub is probably a loner."** Reid continued. **"He's probably bullied a lot. We also believe that the unsub is taking revenge on a figure in his life, most likely a father or an uncle, someone close that they believe wronged them or their family by leaving."**

"But the blood found at the scene belonged to Miranda Lims? She's a female loner." One of the police men said.

"Miranda Lims is what we call low risk. Doesn't get involved with dangerous activities and isn't likely to be caught with a smoking gun." Morgan said. "Because of this, we believe she is friends with the unsub at school, but doesn't know what her friend is doing. She might have tagged along in the murder of Robert Timmins but fled the scene when she saw what was going on. The blood is when she probably tripped while trying to get away and now she's to afraid to speak of what she saw."

"So how are we supposed to catch this kid?" Another police man asked.

"Patrol the school yards and look for anyone matching the profile." JJ answered.

**"This particular unsub is full of rage against one person in particular so we aren't worried about them attacking other people outside his M.O., however, we still need to find this particular student before they let their rage escalate."** Rossi said. "We believe the gun we recovered belongs to the unsub but they lost it while trying to revive John Hammond."

"He lives in the Kingsville area, probably close to the center of town where the school is and comes from a troubled family so look for anybody who was probably put in child protective services recently." Hotch said. "Thank you."

The officers disbanded as the team and Chandler got together. "We need to look in the school, talk to the counslers. Odds are one of them knows this kid." Morgan started.

"But if we put officers in there, won't that stress the kid out?" Chandler asked.

"He's right. Police make teens feel uncomfortable if they know they've done something wrong. He'll feel cornered and might go on his spree earlier than we thought." JJ shook her head. "Right now the only person who might be able to help us identify this kid..."

"...is Miranda Lims." Prentiss finished. "I'm going to go have another talk with her. Something tells me that she might know this boy and is probably protecting him.

* * *

**Ok so I'm going to come right out and say it: I don't know if I like this chapter. It is not my best work and I feel like I was rushing to get stuff out and broke character a bit. I will try harder next chapter. Don't worry, I'm not out of ideas yet. **

**Hopefully you'll stick around for the finale I've got planned! =P  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals, I felt bad about the boring chapter last time and how long it took to upload, so this one is (hopefully) action packed and full of energy and life! Wow I'm cheesy...anyway enjoy!**

* * *

_"Please! Please don't kill me!" Jason Hanes begged as he stared at the large kitchen knife that had come from his very home. The killer only shook their head._

_"You left your child." They said, their voice full of hatred. "You don't deserve the life you have! You think you have the right to give them life then just leave your daughter?"_

_"You don't understand! It was a clean divorce! My wife is a drinker, my daughter would be safer with me!" Jason had started to cry now. "Please! I'm the good parent in this area!"_

_"You look just like my father..." With that, the killer advanced as Jason crawled backwards, the stab wound in his knee that this person had surprised him with hurt like hell and was getting blood everywhere. He was trapped._

_"Please!"_

_"No." With that, Amanda lunged at her prey with hatred in her eyes. It was over quickly for him, but she couldn't, no wouldn't stop. He raped him! He destroyed him! How dare he even be allowed out on the streets after what he did to her brother! How dare her father stalk their house! _

_"You think I don't notice you outside in that blue car?" She shouted at Jason. He didn't answer. "You think you can be allowed to roam free? No, I won't allow that...mom is weak...she won't protect Tyler from you. But I will." Finally, her arm got tired. Throwing the knife down, she slipped off her latex gloves and slipped them into her pocket as she reached for her phone. _

_"Hey girl, you wanna get lunch?" She said to the person on the other line, leaving the dead man and the bloody scene behind._

* * *

"Miranda." Prentiss said. "I want you to look at some photos. Can you do that?" The teenager had stopped crying and had finally put up her defenses against the agents, growing more angry as time went on.

"Why? I told you I didn't do anything." She snapped at Prentiss without looking at her. "And neither did any of my friends." She added quickly, remembered the agents accusing questions earlier about who she hung out with.

"Just take a look." Prentiss opened the folder and pulled out a picture of Robert Timmins, smiling with his son in his arms.

"What are you trying to do now agents?" Chandler asked behind glass.

"Look at her face." Rossi said. "As soon as Prentiss showed that picture, Miranda tensed up and her body language might tell us if she's lying."

"Classic signs of become nervous are very closely related with signs of lying. For example, in both cases, a person will most likely use shorter sentences combined with rapid blinking and folding your arms, specifically holding your biceps." Reid stated. "We've already matched Miranda as living in the geographical profile, now we just need to know where the killer is."

"This is Robert Timmins before he was shot." Prentiss continued, pulling out another picture of his body.

"Ok."

"This is him now."

"So what do you want me to say?" Miranda shrugged as she stared at the picture of his body.

"There." Reid pointed out. "She doesn't grimace at the look of a dead body. Most killers recognize their scenes so it doesn't surprise them to see pictures. Though not always accurate, it might tell us that Miranda was there when he was killed."

"Making her an accomplice to murder." Rossi finished for him. "Now we just wait for Hotch, JJ, and Morgan at the school to see if the counselors can get us any names of students."

* * *

"The kid we're looking for probably came from a troubled past and might come into counseling often, though not for family problems. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself." Morgan said to one of the counselors. "He probably has trouble making friends and when he does make a friend, he's eager to tell his assigned counselor about it." The woman nodded and continued to look through her files, pulling out a number of vanilla folders, each a record of different students.

"That many?" JJ asked. The woman nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately yes. Many students here have assigned counselors due to the fact that they have troubled pasts and the district wants to make sure they have someone to talk to. Their scheduled meetings should be in there, but you won't find any descriptions of what they talked about. That's between the student and the counselor." She said.

"Thank you for your help. We'll get these to our technical analyst." Hotch said as he was handed the folders and the three BAU agents left the office.

"There are tons of folders in here." JJ thought aloud as she took half the pile from Hotch.

"I know, but I'm letting the rest of the team know to meet us at the station. Morgan, call Garcia and tell her to get a video chat set up once we get there. We need to narrow down these files and once we get low enough, Miranda Lims might be able to tell us from these folders which student is killing people."

* * *

"Coffee anyone?" Prentiss entered the small room where the team was gathered, going through the files. Everyone took a cup from her and continued.

"This is taking to long." Morgan said. "We have to go through each student's complete school history to figure out which issues they had that was bad enough to get personal counseling from the school. For all we know, the killer is on the move right now."

"The last kill against Jason Hanes was drastic overkill and the killer had to use a knife as opposed to their weapon of choice, which they lost while probably trying to escape the crime scene with Miranda." Rossi stated. "Miranda probably went along for the ride and held the gun while the unsub helped John Hammond. She then probably panicked and tripped while running away and dropped the gun, explaining it ending up in the drain and why her blood was at the scene."

"So you know she was there?" JJ asked.

"She recognized the Timmins murder scene and the latest scene. Either way, she's not talking." Prentiss said. "Once we narrow down the names, Garcia can cross reference them with any abusive fathers and try to see what set them off."

"Well no point talking about it." Hotch said as he put down yet another folder about a teenage girl in the school who's mother had died in a car accident, prompting her sessions. "Lets get back to it."

* * *

Amanda Procter walked into her apartment as the smell of cooking pasta sauce filled the place. On any normal day, it would have calmed her senses and allowed her to take a deep breath as the smell of home overwhelmed her.

Not today.

"Tyler!" She called out. "TYLER!"

"Amanda, stop that yelling." Her mother came out from her room. "Tyler's not here. Whats going on honey? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Where is Tyler?" Amanda brushed the red hair from the wig out of her eyes. The bangs were low enough to cover her blonde eyebrows, but that made them brush across her eyes.

"Amanda, are those his contacts? And why are you in that wig? What is going on?" Leslie asked, her voice squeaking a bit as she saw a side of her daughter that she never knew before.

"The green ones that you pretend not to notice?" She snapped at her mother. "Yes they are. You want to know why he wears those? Because he's afraid! And he knows that you won't protect him!" Leslie gasped at her daughters words and how much spite was put in them.

"Amanda...what are you...how dare..."

"How dare I?" The teenage took a step forward, into the kitchen, keeping her mother in sight across the room. "How dare I protect him from the monster who is parked just across the street? The bastard thought getting a new car would disguise him, but I saw it."

"Tim." Leslie whispered, taking a step toward the large window near the door, but stopped at the glint of silver in her daughters hand. "Amanda..."

"You did nothing when we were kids! You allowed him to rape my brother!" Amanda hissed in anger. Never before had she felt so full of hatred. When Miranda lost her gun, she thought she wouldn't get her chance, but here it was. Jason Hanes had showed her how much more satisfaction she would get using a new weapon. The knife fit well in her hand.

"Amanda, listen to me." Leslie practically begged her daughter, who continued to slowly advance. "You and Tyler were so young back then. Your father got drunk that night and did an awful thing. Why do you think I called the police?"

"After it became a regular ordeal for him."

"Moving then! I moved you and Tyler around to make sure that he would never find us again! He was in prison and I still didn't feel safe! I loved you and Tyler so much!" Leslie began to back away, tears starting to stream down her face. "I loved your father to, but I just can't cope with what he did to your brother! How much Tyler has changed and...and..." Revelation dawned on Leslie's face and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as the tears continued to run down her face.

"Oh god...oh god Amanda please...no it wasn't you! Please tell me you didn't kill those men on the TV."

"They left their kids. They didn't protect them." Amanda answered simply. "They were pathetic and cowardly just like you!"

"They all resembled Tim so much..." Leslie whispered.

"Where is Tyler?" Amanda asked for the final time. "We're leaving and I'm going to make sure Dad won't find us and you won't be there to let Tyler down again.

With that, Amanda charged and Leslie screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Close to the end. Amanda is just growing more dangerous huh? When do you think the team will figure out they profiled the wrong person? Lets find out...**

* * *

"Miranda," Prentiss started calmly. "I know you didn't kill anybody, but I think you know who did. I was in high school once to. I would do anything to protect my friends."

Miranda stiffened slightly and refused to look at the agent across from her.

"We need to find out who's doing this. They are hurting a lot of people. We think it's because they were hurt before and now they're taking out their anger on other families."

Again, the teen remained silent.

"I know your parents died long ago." Prentiss saw it in the blink of an eye. Miranda Lims flicked her eyes toward her for half a second before returning to her stare at the wall.

"Other families are losing fathers. You lost yours by accident, but this person is forcing families to lose them." Prentiss continued. "Is that what you want? What your parents would want their baby girl to be apart of?"

Miranda felt the tears in her eyes roll down her cheeks and made no movement to brush them away. "Those men left their families. They took for granted what they had and just left. If my family was here, they would never leave."

Finally she looked up and stared Prentiss in the eye.

"I killed those men."

"No you didn't." Prentiss stopped her. "The men killed all share something special and represent someone in the killers life."

Miranda shook her head as the tears continued to roll down.

"No I did I swear!" She sobbed then threw her hands to her face, crying hysterically. "You have no idea what it's like to be us. No idea! And then you mention my parents" she hiccuped and stopped talking.

"Us?" Prentiss asked. "Miranda, your friend needs help. If you help us, you can get him to safety and the person who hurt him will never be able to get past us."

"Him?" Miranda looked up, slightly confused. Prentiss froze as she stared at the girl who, only moments before, seemed hysterical.

"Him?" She repeated. Prentiss rose and left the room as Miranda stared at her back, a smile forming.

"We were wrong." She burst into the room where the rest of the team stood, continued to go through the files.

"What do you mean?" Chandler nearly shouted. "We just went through all these files! We put a few to the side for your tech analyst but..."

Prentiss cut him off. "The unsub is a female."

"That makes sense actually..." Reid joined in. "The kills are growing more personal and that would explain why the unsub used a gun as a teenage girl probably wouldn't be able to overpower a grown man in a public place."

"How about the latest victim though? She overpowered him just fine." Morgan thought aloud. Rossi answered that.

"His report said that he had slashes on his legs. She probably brought him down then made sure he couldn't get up to fight back." He said. "Once she overpowered him, she probably had no problem killing him."

"That narrows down our files a bit more." Hotch said.

"It still doesn't make sense though." JJ shook her head. "This girl is killing men to get back at her father, but why now? What made her snap?"

"What if..." Reid said as he thought.

"What is it pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he saw the familiar look on the young genius' face.

"In 2005, Linda and Charlotte Mulhall were arrested in Ireland, both involved in the murder of a 38-year old male." Reid spoke in that fast tone that he used when explaining something to the team.

"What's your point?" Chandler asked.

"You think it's a sibling pair?" Prentiss finished for him.

"Sort of. I think our unsub is protecting her brother from her father. I'm assuming both grew up in an abused environment and based on the rage of the last kill, the unsub is growing. She feels that its her duty to protect her brother from anything."

Chandler suddenly left the room as his phone vibrated.

"Well we did hit a couple of sibling files in here." Morgan said, going though the piles to look out for the names of the pairs. "We can run them through Garcia to see any history."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Chandler reentered the room. "Has anybody come across the name Amanda or Tyler Procter?"

"Yea I did." Rossi looked up. "I read Tyler Procter's file and put him under the 'suspect' pile. He seemed like a kid we should look at based on his records."

"And here's Amanda's file." Hotch reached for it under a stack of papers. "I haven't read it yet though. Why?"

"I just got a 9-1-1 call from our local school. Amanda Procter just stormed the school with a kitchen knife and took her brother out of class. Apparently no one was hurt, but now their both gone."

"What about their mother?" Morgan got up. "If Amanda's our unsub then..."

"She has started her spree and killed her mother for failing in her role." Reid finished.

"Chandler, get a team and go to Leslie Procter's house now." Hotch started out the door with the two siblings files in his hands. "The rest of us in the SUV's and someone call Garcia along the way."

"What for?" JJ asked.

"Because if she killed her mother, she has finally gotten the courage to go after the father." Reid answered, following the team.

"But why take Tyler? If she's trying to protect him then why put him through this?"

"Because she's going to make Tyler kill the dad."

* * *

"Amanda." Tyler started, his heart beating so hard he was surprised his sister didn't hear it. She didn't answer. "Amanda, where are we going?" His eyes flicked to the large kitchen knife in her left hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"We are going to end this." She smiled as she looked at her brother.

"Why are you wearing my contacts?" Tyler gulped.

"To protect myself. But I won't need them anymore. After this is done, we can stop. You won't have to hide anymore and I won't need to practice." She looked at him again. "We'll be free."

"Where's mom?"

"She won't be there to hurt us anymore." Amanda's voice had gone cold as ice. "She didn't protect you like I do. She is weak."

"On the knife...is that...her blood?" Tyler gasped and closed his eyes. "I want to get out!" He screamed at his sister. She slammed on the breaks and he felt himself flying toward the windshield, the seatbelt the only thing holding him back.

"There is no going back from here!" Amanda shouted at him. His eyes never left the knife that now shook in her hand. This wasn't his sister anymore. "How can you not appreciate all I've done to protect you? I lost a friend because of all of this!" She screamed.

Tyler nodded, scared beyond belief. "Ok. Ok I'm sorry." He whispered.

Amanda smiled and continued driving. "That's ok." She said calmly. "Once this is done, you'll see what I mean." and continued driving to where she knew HE would be.

* * *

**next chapter is the final one I guess. I've held out as long as I can. I have some new ideas though so hopefully new stories come out a lot and with a lot less writers block than this one gave me. But thanks to everyone who liked it and I hope you enjoy the grand finale!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I KNOW ITS SOOOO LATE! College work is piling up, I'm now having tons of exams and I'm still trying to keep a shred of my social life intact so I haven't had time for updates. However, I hope this finale keeps you at the edge of your seat cause I worked hard on it and busted through a wall of writers block. So enjoy and thanks for reading! =)**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Amanda slowed the car in front of the apartment complex where she knew he was hiding out. She had Miranda follow his car here for weeks.

"For what?" Tyler asked, shaking as the fear settled in. Amanda turned to him and smiled, shaking the knife in her hand as she chuckled at him.

"To see him. Are you ready to get your life back?"

"That's why we moved here. To get our lives back." Tyler's eyes flicked to the knife and back to his sister.

"No, no no!" She nearly shouted at him and he jumped, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. But he wouldn't let them. For his mom, he had to stay strong...

"We moved and we moved and we moved but that didn't help!" Amanda continued. "This is the only way! After this, we'll be free!"

Tyler breathed heavily as his sister forced herself to calm down.

She smiled at him again. "Lets go."

* * *

"Garcia, what do you have?" Hotch asked. The phone was on speaker so Morgan and Prentiss could hear in the car, along with on a conference call with Reid, Rossi and JJ in the SUV behind them.

"A sad story that makes me wonder how Tyler isn't the one waving the knife." She said, typing furiously to gain more information as her doves drove to the father's apartment.

"It says here that Leslie Wines was administered to a hospital many times after her marriage to Timothy Procter 19 years ago. She had two children, Amanda's 17 and Tyler is 15. They got a divorce after...oh no."

"What did you find baby girl come on?" Morgan continued.

"There was an arrest in the house. Apparently a 10-year old girl called the police saying her father had beaten them both and was now locked in her 8-year old brother's room. She...she said she heard him crying...and that it wasn't the first time."

"So Tyler faces his father's sick fantasies, but Amanda ends up holding the knife? How does that work?" JJ asked.

"She must have thought her mother didn't protect them enough and guessing that reports at school say Tyler and Amanda are close, he probably confided in her but didn't even know he was fueling her rage." Rossi answered.

There's more my doves. Timothy Procter escaped custody two weeks ago while being transferred to a different prison out of state."

"That was the stresser." Reid's voice came through the phone. "Amanda must have been afraid her father would come after them again and decided to practice her killing for the showdown with him."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said.

"So she's going to force her brother to kill her dad to get over this trauma?" Prentiss asked aloud.

"She probably thinks that he wants to. And if we don't get there in time..." Reid hesitated, but Hotch finished.

"He will give in."

* * *

Timothy Procter sat at his desk, shuffling through files in his tiny apartment, the only one that the landlord had offered at such a cheap price. It didn't matter though: he wasn't going to be here much longer. A creaking sound from the entrance caught his attention, as he swiveled around in his chair to face the front door.

No one was there and the door remained shut.

Shrugging, he turned back to his work.

"Hi dad." A cold voice rang out through the apartment as Timothy turned around again, only to be knocked in the head by a large trophy, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor, groaning in pain.

The assailant wasted no time, grabbing his arms and handcuffing them behind his back, shifting him into a sitting position. He felt the blood trickling down his face. Looking up, he gasped.

"Amanda."

"Not just me." She smiled coldly at him, lifting a knife and putting it on the side of his head and forcing it toward the dinner table, where his son stood, shaking and staring at him.

"Tyler."

* * *

The siren's blazed as the SUV's pulled outside the complex.

"Apartment 219, second floor!" Hotch said as they all got out, putting on vests and pulling out the guns.

"That's Leslie Procter's car." Prentiss pointed. "She's already here."

"Which means we've got a hostage situation." Rossi said. "If we go storming in there, she's going to kill her father, commit suicide by cop and Tyler might get caught in the crossfire.

"Police vehicles continued to show up and to the teams surprise, Chandler got out of one.

"Leslie Procter was in a critical condition when we got there and she's on her way to the hospital now. It didn't look good." Chandler looked up at the second floor as the team filled him in.

"That it?" He pointed to Apt. 219, near the walkway on the second story, blinds drawn and door shut. "I can't get a sniper shot in there with the blinds closed.

"I'd like to go in there." Prentiss said, putting her gun in her holster.

"What?" Morgan and Hotch said together.

"Why?" JJ asked in shock.

"I talked to Miranda, I know what this girl is feeling. She's also a teenager, so she'll relate more to a female presence then a man's."

"What about Tyler though?" Reid asked softly.

"Reid don't even think about..." Morgan started.

"Morgan, we need someone as close to his age limit as possible! Unless you want to send a teenager in there, I'm all there is." Reid argued. "Hotch, Prentiss and I can go in there and talk them down. Just give us a chance. She doesn't even have a gun."

"That we're aware of!" Morgan argued, but JJ put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, ok. I trust you two." Hotch said.

"Wait a minute, you want to give her two more hostages?" Chandler said. "Are you insane!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Prentiss asked.

"No but..."

Rossi interrupted. "They know what their doing and their both right. The profile says that Amanda's not interested in attacking other people other than her father."

"Alright alright, but leave the door open. We can at least try to get a sniper shot in there just in case." Chandler said, holding up a walkie talkie as he walked away. Rossi looked up at the team.

"Hopefully it doesn't go that far."

* * *

"Tyler, listen to me..." Timothy groaned as his daughter yanked his hair back.

"Shut up!" She hissed at him, tears threatening to fall down her face. Not in front of him though. Not in front of _that_.

"Amanda, stop it." Tyler whispered, backing up until he hit the table. "I want to go now."

"This is the only way!" Amanda shouted at him, pushing her father to the floor as she walked toward her brother. "Remember what he did to you?"

"I don't want to..." Tyler shook his head.

"Remember the pain he put our entire family through!" Amanda shouted, waving the knife in his face.

"Stop it..." Tyler closed his eyes.

_"Shut up boy!" Timothy's drunk breath hit 8-year old Tyler's tear stained face._

"Just get it over with..." Amanda whispered at him, handing him the hilt of the knife. Tyler felt his hand close around the knife and opened his eyes. His father was glaring at the two teenagers.

"Why?" Tyler asked him. "Why me?" He walked over to his father and helped him to his feet, hands still cuffed behind his back. Amanda walked over and stood next to him, eager to see the life leave his eyes.

"Tyler." The unfamiliar voice caused all three of them to look toward the front door where two FBI agents entered the apartment, guns drawn and pointed at them.

"Who are you?" Amanda said before running into the kitchen and grabbing a knife.

"Amanda don't!" The female agent said. "My name's Emily Prentiss. Can we talk?"

"Shut the door!" She shouted at them. The two agents looked at each other. Amanda narrowed her eyes and shoved her brother out of the way, clutching the knife to her father's throat. "NOW!"

"Ok ok just calm down." The male agent said, reaching behind him and closing the door. The hinge clicked as it shut. "My name is Spencer Reid. We're here to talk to you guys."

"Help me out here!" Timothy couldn't stand it anymore. These agents wanted to _talk_? The kids had a knife to his throat! They were supposed to help him!

"We aren't talking to you." Prentiss snapped at him. Timothy was to shocked to speak. Amanda though only smiled.

"Look who's speechless?" She laughed. "And not even drunk." Stepping back, she reached out and grabbed Tyler's hand, pulling him forward.

"Tyler listen to me." Reid talked quickly. "Killing your dad will bring you no peace. It won't solve anything."

"You don't know what he did." Tyler said quietly, eyes only on the knife in his hand.

"Look at your sister Tyler." Reid said. Tyler finally looked up and stared into Amanda's eyes. They seemed wet with tears.

"She's done this before." Prentiss said. "She killed those men on the TV."

"What?" Tyler looked in shock at her. "Amanda...why?"

"She was practicing for this." Reid said. "Miranda Lims was her best friend right? She even brought Miranda along to one of the kills and lost her gun. That's why your using knives." Tyler's eyes flicked back to the knife in his hand.

"If you drop that knife, we can get you and your sister help ok? Your dad won't touch you ever again." Reid holstered his gun and Prentiss lowered hers, keeping it out.

"Don't listen to them Tyler!" Amanda shouted suddenly. "Remember what he did?"

"Amanda, we can help you." Prentiss said. "Just let Tyler go. He's not like you."

"I wanted to help him!" Amanda couldn't stop the tears now as they fell. "No one else was there for him but me!"

"No, mom was. She always comforted me and held me. I loved her and you...you..."

"Tyler don't!" Reid said, guessing what the young boy was about to do. However, Tyler only released the grip on the knife. Timothy let out a small breath of relief.

The sound of the weapon hitting the floor clattered throughout the apartment as Tyler backed away from his father and sister.

"Tyler..." Amanda gasped, her tears causing it to sound choked.

He only shook his head, backing into one of the agents. Reid put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler!" Amanda gulped.

It's over Amanda. He doesn't want to do this." Prentiss said. "We can help you. Your dad will go back to prison and I will personally make sure you get the help you need."

"You did this to him." Amanda said. "You turned him against me." Her eyes glossed over as she turned back to her father, gripping the knife.

"Amanda no!" Tyler shouted.

* * *

"I'm giving them two more minutes before we storm the place." Chandler said.

"You need to give them..." Hotch started before he heard it.

A deafening sound echoed throughout the area.

"GUN!" Morgan shouted, drawing his gun as he ran up to the property, JJ, Rossi, Hotch and Chandler behind him.

* * *

Timothy Procter gasped as his daughter fell to the ground, the knife falling from her hand.

"We need a medic!" Prentiss said into a microphone as Tyler shouted.

"AMANDA! YOU SHOT HER!"

"Tyler lets go, come on." Reid half pulled, half dragged the distraught boy outside just as Morgan slammed open the door.

"Reid are you alright?" He said as cops rushed into the apartment.

"Yea I am but Amanda..."

"Come with me." A medical officer took Tyler from Reid as the teen continued to shout.

"What happened?" Hotch said as Chandler walked over to Timothy and Amanda.

"She was going to kill him." Prentiss through her hands up in defeat. "I tried to talk her down but...she just..."

"It's alright. You did what you could." JJ said as Chandler dragged a very angry Timothy away.

"Your a father and you caused all of this." Chandler hissed in anger. "Wasn't enough to take your son, but you just killed your daughter."

"She's gone." A medical officer had gone past them to check for a pulse.

"Come on, lets go." JJ said as the team walked out of the apartment.

* * *

The team settled down on the jet for the ride back to Virginia. Morgan had his headphones on, JJ and Reid were playing Gin Rummy, Rossi had lowered his head to sleep and Hotch was going over files.

Prentiss sat in the back, eyes staring out the window at passing fields.

"Hey." Hotch's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as he sat down across from her.

"Hey." She replied.

"You know you did what you had to do right?" Hotch was never one to beat around the bush.

"What shooting a 17-year old girl to save a child molester?" Prentiss shook her head. "It doesn't feel like the right thing."

"You saved Tyler's life." Hotch said. Prentiss looked up, eyes confused.

"At his age, the last thing he needs is the blood of another person on his hands." Hotch continued. "You allowed him to continue living his life. He may need therapy, but that's better than prison."

"Yea I guess."

"Leslie's going to be alright." Hotch continued. "She was treated in the hospital and they managed to save her. She's going to walk out and be with her son in a couple of day."

"So they'll..."

"They'll cope. And they have each other." Hotch said. "Timothy's going back to jail and Amanda's is finally free and happy. You have no blame and nothing to feel sorry about."

"Thanks Hotch." Prentiss smiled. Hotch nodded and continued going through files.

His team was safe.

The family was safe.

All was well.

* * *

**Done! How did you like it? Again I know it's late, but I hope the wait was worth it! Check out my other stories and thanks again for all the reads and reviews. **

**This is my first fanfic all together and it was really fun to write! Hope to write more soon! =) =) =)**


End file.
